


Tell her you love her

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: You and Scotty are taking a break. Kirk decided to fix this. Who knew that a song will help him to help you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write a fic inspired by a song. The song is _Echosmith -Tell her you love her_  
>  I don't know why the reader and Scotty are taking a break, close to break up. So you can imagine whatever you want :)

Sit at the table, you were listening at the artist playing. It was the captain idea to go out with some of the crew's members for the evening. It was a show with many different performers. Singers, comedians, acrobats. You were actually enjoy the show a lot. Except for one thing. One person. 

Kirk had heard about your break with Scotty. No one really remembered or knew why, but you and Scotty hadn’t talk to each other in a week and anyone who spent a minute could feel the tension between both of you. And well, Kirk did thought that took you out could fix the problem or at least ease the tension. But so far it wasn’t working at all. 

You and Scotty were sit the opposite, with Kirk, Bones and Uhura between you. Ignoring each other with all your strength. You hadn’t spoke a single word to Scotty, though you did had a conversation with the others. The same goes for him. The comedian done with his stand up, the host said they would be a small interval. “Well, the night is going well, no?” Kirk smiled. “The last guy with his Klingons/humans jokes was pretty good!”

“He would probably only gain a snort from a klingon, but yeah.” Bones replied. Uhura and you agreed with the doctor. Scotty didn’t say a word, kept drinking.

“Alright, what about getting something more to drink. Bones? Scotty?” Kirk said getting up. Both men stood up and followed him to the bar. 

Uhura turned back at you with a soft smile. “Are you alright, (Y/N)? You have been pretty silent.”

“I’m fine. I do enjoy the show, I just don’t have much to say.” You replied with half of fake smile. A part of this was a lie.

“You know, I’m not really talking about tonight. You have been pretty silent since your break with Mr. Scott. You’re always the kind of person who have something to say to make laugh or entertain, but since a week, you don’t seems to be yourself.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I just do not want to talk about this right now. Please. We’re just taking a break, nothing more… for now.” Honestly, after a week, you thought it would be better to just say that you broke up with him. You barely had hope that thing would get better. The three men came back with new drinks and right in time before the next artist came on stage. You looked straight forward, ignoring the rest of the world. Trying, at least.

The first notes of the song were peaceful and graceful. It caught your attention right away. And on the first words the singer let out, you felt like this song would please you.

“ _Tell her a story, Tell her the honest truth. You treat her better, Make sure to see it through. Don’t be just everything she wants, Be everything she needs._ ”

The last sentence was echoing in your ears, over and over. You kept listening with a heart who started to beat faster. 

“ _When she says she loves you, Tell her you love her, too._ ” 

Your eyes glanced at Scotty without you even knew. You couldn’t explain the feeling you were having at this moment. You were still mad at him, but a small part of you was doubting? Why? Before he could notice, you looked back at the singer.

“ _Give her a reason, A reason to love all you do._ ” You got a small pinch in the heart. You have always liked what he did. Especially, when he was talking about a new formula he figured out. You didn’t always understood, but you loved to see the joy and pride in his eyes.

“ _She’ll tell you secrets, You’ll tell her secrets, too. She’ll tell her all her hopes and dreams, You’ll tell them, too._ ” Scotty’s eyes looked at you. He remembered all those nights where you both watched the stars, talking about everything and nothing. He remembered all the secrets you told him, all the secrets he promised to never tell and that he will never tell. For a moment, he thought he had caught your gaze, but he rapidly looked back at the stage. Kirk gave him a nudge and with his head asked if he wanted to switch place. There were only Bones and Uhura between you two now.

“ _When she says she needs you, Tell her you need her too. You tell her clearly, Speak with your heart what you want to._ ” You quickly look over your shoulder, not noticing that he changed place. You felt tears coming to your eyes. All that anger after him sounds immature all the sudden. Anyone would be upset, but they would have also tried to know why. When Scotty came to you and tell you that he wanted to take a break, you didn’t asked why. You simply stormed out of Engineering. You closed your eyes to contain your tears. Only Uhura remained between Scotty and you.

“ _Tell her she’s lovely, Always tell her the truth. When she says she loves you, Tell her you love her, too._ ” Without a word, Kirk, Bones and Uhura leaved the table. You were so captivated by the music, you didn’t see them. You didn’t even notice Scotty behind you until he put a hand on your shoulder. You didn’t move, too scared to start crying.

“(Y/N)? I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I should have talk with ye before take the decision I took.” 

You turned your head, eyes still watering. “And I should have asked you why before overreact like I did.” He grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the place, he wanted to be outside with you. At the bar, Kirk tapped Bones’s shoulder. “Told you I could work something out with them.”  
“Don’t be so sure. You’re just lucky this song was there to help you.”

Scotty and you walked in the night crowd and you took a sit where you could see the stars shine. “I understand that ye could be mad at me, (Y/N). I know that I probably hurt ye and I’m still sorry for it. And that’s the honest truth.”

You scoffed with a smile. “Don’t tell me this song made you realize something and you gonna use it now?”

“I can use what I want to tell ye that I’m a fool and how much I still love ye.” He opened his arms so you could snuggle. Your head on his shoulder, you also said what your heart was holding since a week.

“I always love you Scotty. Same after what you said. And I guess I’m also a fool to not have asked more explanations. We could have found a solutions earlier instead of this horrible week. I guess we’re both fool. What a perfect couple of fools we are, huh?” 

Scotty couldn’t tell if you started to laugh or cry. He looked at you and saw both. “Why are ye crying? We did fix our issues, didn’t we?”

“I’m not crying, I just have something in my eyes and it could be tears of joy.”

“Come on, (Y/N)! I suppose you cried enough a few days ago, now stop.” He hugged you tightly, nuzzling in your neck, making laugh more. You pushed him back and reached his lips for a kiss. You missed this as much as you missed being with him. It’s crazy what a single song could do.


End file.
